Angelic Security, Devilish Resistance
by KnightSpark
Summary: When Raf and Sulfus get the same dream about a strange island known as 'The Ark', they, along with their friends go to investigate. But when they arrive, they get caught up in the middle of a revolution, with the Angels on one side and the Devils on the other.
1. Chapter 1: Pinned Down

Hello again, FanFiction readers. Since you didn't leave any reviews for my last book, I'm making another one. It's a Cross-over between the Italian cartoon Angel's Friends (for those who don't know, here's the link to the website although it's in Italian: www.**angelsfriends**.com/) Cached - Similar and the first-person shooter game: Brink (website link: www.**brink**/.)

* * *

><p>"MEDIC! MEDIC! WHERE ARE YOU! SHE'S DYING HERE!" a voice came out.<p>

"What... what happened...? One minute I was trying to disarm a bomb... and the next I get shot in the back..."

A young blonde girl was lying unconscious for 20 minutes and was still dazed from the shot to her back.

"Raf? RAF! Hang in there! MEDIC! Get over here now!" the voice called out again.

Raf was still dying on the ground. She could barely see, but a tall, dark-clothed person walked up to her.

"Huh. Nearly dead already? Stupid Angel." he said

Raf immediatly recognized the voice. "Sulfus... what are you..."

Before she could finish, she saw that Sulfus had a weird-looking syringe in his hand.

"Don't move," he ordered. He then placed the syringe in her arm. Slowly, he helped Raf up.(without touching her, of course.)

"What are you doing? I thought Angels and Devils weren't supposed help each other," she said.

"That doesn't mean we should just let them die," he said slyly.

"Ha-ha. Don't give me that," she threatened.

"What are you talking about?" he said innocently.

"That's what I'm talking about. You think I'm going to fall for you fake sympathy, you're wrong," she said.

"Alright, just do me one favour."

"What?"

"Wake up."


	2. Chapter 2: Synchronized Dream

ASDR Chap. 2

Raf instantly woke up and fell out of her bed. She didn't know how that whole thing could've happened. She was determined to find out how she got that strange dream. In Sulphur City, Sulphus was experiencing the same weird dream that Raf had.

"Man, that was just... weird," he muttered, getting out of bed. "I need to see Raf again." Sulphus got out of bed and went outside his room and into the hall where Raf was waiting.

"How did you get here so fast?" he asked her.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," she joked.

"Alright, knock it off. Anyway, have you've been having an odd dream where you were pinned down and..."

"...you gave me a syringe to get me healed. Yeah, I had that same dream!"

"We need to tell the others about this," Sulphus suggested.

"I agree. Let's go," Raf said.

Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean

Inside a dimly lit room, a tall, dark-skinned man was sitting at a table talking through a communicator. He was trying to speak, but a voice kept cutting him off. Frustrated, the man stood up with a club in his hand and hit it against a pillar. Some pieces fell from the pillar and the voice from the communicator said: "We are not barbarians, Captain Makoena. You of all people should know that." Makoena walked out of his room and went outside. When he got out, a voice said:

"After today's kidnapping, the Founders finally authorized the use of deadly force..."

When a soldier saw Makoena walk up to the bridge, he said: "Captain on deck!"

At that point, the Security Force saluted to greet their leader. When he got to the center, he spoke in a low, but loud voice.

"Men, in order for the Ark to survive, we must have order. We must save the Ark!"

In another part of the Ark, a slum known as Container City was standing out. It was mostly composed of cargo trailers that looked a bit unstable. Inside one of the trailers, a man was sitting peacefully in the shade. He held a broken pair of glasses over the sun and to a cigar. The sun's rays went through the glasses and lit the cigar. The man smoked it and stood up into the sun with a baseball bat. He had a husky appearance and was an Asian. Once he got out, a man with a bullhorn yelled: "Today's a great day! Brother Chen has given the word! We now move on from peaceful resistance to taking up arms to fight for what's right!" He stopped speaking when he saw Chen. At that point, he yelled in a loud voice with a light accent. "Brothers, if we stay here, we die! To free our people, we must escape the Ark! Raf and Sulphus don't know it yet, but very soon, all hell will break loose.


	3. Chapter 3: Doubtful

"You have to kidding," Urie said with doubt in her voice. "There's no way he would have healed you."

"Yeah, besides, he's a Devil and you're an Angel, it's completely impossible," Sweet added.

"So what you're both saying is that Sulphus would just leave me to my death? Is thatwhat really what you're thinking?" Raf asked with slight anger.

"Yes, but that's no reason to get upset," Miki answered.

Raf sighed. "I guess you're right."

* * *

><p>"Oh sure, laugh your head off when I tell you something that might happen," Sulfus muttered as Kabale laughed loudly on his bedroom floor.<p>

"I'm sorry, but what happened between you and that stupid Angel..." Kabale couldn't finish her sentence without laughing harder than before.

"Well, where was this place where she was shot down?" Cabiria asked.

"I think it's called the "Ark" or something."

"Maybe we should go there then," Gas suggested.

"Okay then, we'll go tomorrow," Kabale said.

"Why tomorrow?" asked Cabiria.

"I wanna see the look on that stupid Angel's face when he doesn't save her."

"Will you shut up?" Sulfus yelled angrily.


	4. Chapter 4: The Ark

ASDR Chap. 4

"Are you sure it's in the Pacific, Raf?" Miki asked worried that they'll get lost.

"I know it's here somewhere," she replied looking around.

"I think we should turn back, I'm getting kind of scared," Sweet whimpered.

"Come on! I'm sure we'll get there!" Urie said with enthusiasm.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, for the hundredth time, we're lost," Cabiria said, annoyed that Sulfus wasn't getting them anywhere.<p>

"Will you shut up! I think I'm able to find my direction without you bothering me so often!" he yelled.

"We should've gone left as I said we should," Gas implied.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Kabale asked pointing to where the Angels are.

"Aw man, why are they here?" Cabiria complained.

"They must be looking for the Ark as well," Sulfus replied.

"Uh, is that a storm over there?" Kabale asked, worried. No one had the time to respond when the storm came quickly at their position.

* * *

><p>"Do those clouds look suspicious to you?" Sweet asked looking at the storm.<p>

"Why is it coming at our direction?" Urie asked while shivering at the cold feel from the weather.

"We have to go! Follow me and we'll-" Raf doesn't get the time to finish as the storm engulfs them as well.

* * *

><p>"Sulfus? Wake up, man!" a voice called out. Sulfus slowly got up on his feet, his hand on the side of his head.<p>

"Man, what an awful storm. Wait, where are the girls?" he asked looking around. The felt hard and rough and the air smelled salty. The environment felt like a slum.

"We're over here," Cabiria called out, her arm over Kabale's shoulder.

"How did we get changed into our earth clothes?" Gas asked looking at the others.

"I don't know, but this place feels so-"

"HEY YOU! OVER THERE, I'M TALKING TO YOU!" an angry voice called out. Instantly, Sulfus rose their hands up out of fear since the strangely clothed soldiers had guns pointing at them.

"This is not going to end well," Sulfus muttered.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, that storm was brutal," Raf muttered as she got up. The ground she was on felt cool and hard. The air felt nice on her skin.<p>

"Raf! Over here!" Miki called out to her. She to the source and saw her friends in their earth clothes. "Why are you in your earth clothes?" she asked.

"Why are you in yours?" Sweet asked back. Raf looked and saw that she was in her earth clothes as well.

"Maybe it was the storm-"

"YOU! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" another angry voice called. Raf and her friends put their hands up. The soldiers that were holding the guns looked like they were wearing modified police uniforms.

"Oh boy," Raf said softly.


	5. Chapter 5: The Different Sides of War

Raf was sitting in with her friends in some kind of containment cell. It was white with gray stripes all over. She could see the tension in their faces. Urie was curled up in a ball, rapidly muttering 'This is all a nightmare' like a mental patient, Sweet was hyperventilating at an abnormal rate, and Miki just paced around the room not saying a word to anyone. Suddenly, everyone jumped when the room door opened. A tall, dark-skinned man with glasses came in with two soldiers wearing the same uniform.

"Hello, Sir," Raf silently said to the tall man. She winced when the man walked closer to her.

"Who are you, and are you one of Chen's terrorists?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Wait a minute, what terrorists and who's Chen?" she asked confused.

"Sorry, I was so anxious for answers I forgot to introduce myself." The man cleared his throat. "My name is Clinton Makoena, Captain of the Ark Security Force."

"I'm Raf, and these are friends: Urie, Sweet and Miki," she replied.

"Greetings to the the rest of you," Makoena said.

"If it's not a lot of trouble, where are we right now?" Sweet asked.

"This is the Ark, an island that was once beautiful, until they arrived," he said with a grim expression.

"Exactly who are 'they'?" Miki asked.

"They are the Guests," explained Makoena. "Mainly composed of criminals and disease carriers from all over the world."

"Back up a minute," Raf interrupted. "What is the Ark, anyway?

"The Ark was build just off the coast of San Francisco, a luxurious five-star eco resort, the perfect haven for scientists focused on the green and living and the rich and famous, lived in our beautiful Resort. Later, in the 2010s, the seas began to rise and the Ark was only safe place on Earth. And for it to remain secret, the Founders had to relocate the Ark to an undisclosed location, and it was still found. The Guest discovered it in the 2020s, and the Founders just let them in. But then they discovered a flaw. The Ark was not built to house more civilians that are way over the normal limit. Our resources rapidly depleted and-"

"Um, Sir? Maybe you should tell us on the way out," Raf suggested.

"Very well," Makoena said.

"Come on! Let us out of here!" Sulfus yelled, pounding on the steel hatch door.

"Sulfus," Kabale said putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't bother wasting your strength on this thing."

"No! I need to keep hitting this thing until it goes down!" he yelled angrily. At that point, Sulfus took a few steps back, and then ran for the door, only for it to open and allow him to fly out and land flat on his face. When he got up, the soldiers with odd clothing pointed guns at him.

"No! Do not kill him," a voice called out. Sulfus got up to see a man in muscle shirt walk up to him.

"Who are you?" Sulfus asked the man.

"I am Joseph Chen, leader of the Resistance."

"What are you talking about?" Cabiria asked walking up Sulfus.

"Let me explain on the back to our hideout.


	6. Chapter 6: Suit Up

ASDR Chap. 6

Security Tower - 9:47PM

"Why do we have to get in uniform?" Sweet asked with a pout.

"You make it sound like you don't want to wear one," Urie replied.

"It's not that. It's just that there are so many to choose from."

"Well, why don't you wear one on the first mission, and then wear another as we go on?" Miki suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Sweet exclaimed happily, hugging Miki tightly.

"Okay, okay... you can... let go... now."

"Sorry," she said letting Miki breathe for a second.

Container City - 10:29PM

"Wow," Cabiria said as she looked her uniform. "This is all they could come up with?"

"What did you expect?" Kabale said. "The whole army is dirt poor and they have to beg or steal to get what they want."

"I know but..."

"What?"

"Oh, forget about it," she said sweetly.

"No, seriously, what is it?" Kabale insisted.

"What are we _really _doing here?"

"I don't know, but we're about to find out."


	7. Chapter 7: Briefing

Sorry I took so long. It's just that I've been swamped with schoolwork for the past two months. But here is the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Captain Makoena was at his desk finishing some paperwork when he heard a soft knock at the door.<p>

"Come in," he said. The door opened to reveal Raf in her uniform. Part of it was an Eel shirt, Freak pants and a Limey cap.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" she asked with confidence in her voice.

"Yes, please sit down," he responded. Raf went up to his desk and sat while Makoena briefed her. "Chen's terrorists have seized a Founders Council member. They're holding him in the old aquarium Visitors Center, and the clock's ticking. To force the Council into action, Chen injected the hostage with a neurotoxin, and he'll be dead within the hour if we don't get him to medical. If you can't rescue him in time, don't stay for payback. Cut your losses and pull out. We're on show here. If Chen sees we can't protect the Founders, there'll be more kidnappings. If the Guests don't think we can protect them, we lose all legitimacy, and we lose the Ark. I'm counting on you to neutralize the terrorists, and get that man to safety, ASAP."

"Yes, Sir," Raf said strongly

* * *

><p>Chen was sitting in a room with about half of the Resistance listening to him, with Sulfus and his friends at the front row.<p>

"Brothers, for months now we have an agent in the Founders Council, and the time has come to pull him out. On my orders, he liberated some very specific intel, and made his way to the safehouse in the old Visitors Center. We're debriefing him now, but Makoena and his men are hot on his tail. I've sent a boat to extract you all, but you have to protect him until we get all the intel. If they capture him, he knows too much. Don't let them take him alive. Makoena's men will shoot to kill. You have to defend yourselves! Don't hesitate, or you're dead. Hold out, until the boat gets there!

* * *

><p>Just so you people know who's doing what, I'm putting up this list. (those that have played andor watched gameplay videos of Brink.)

So here they are:

Raf: Engineer

Urie: Operative

Sweet: Soldier

Miki: Medic

Sulfus: Operative

Cabiria: Soldier

Kabale: Engineer

Gas: Medic

In case your asking yourselves why Miki and Gas got probably the simplest task in the whole story, I figured since Miki is sort of a screw-up and Gas a slacker, I figured, why not just let them be Medics from here on-

Miki: WHAT?!

Gas: AW COME ON!

'^_^ Ok... I'm just going to leave now.

Gas: BURGER FLY!

Miki: GUMMI FLY!

Oh to hell with it, i'm out of here!


	8. Chapter 8: Meet The Teams

10:23 - Inner Loop Monorail approaching Visitor Center

Raf and all of her friends were sitting in the monorail, weapons gripped tightly in their hands. They and other men were waiting to get to the Visitor Center. Through the window she looked at the Founders' Tower, wondering how this insanity started, before her thoughts were interrupted by a man with an American accent speaking to her.

"You heard the captain, weapons hot, shoot to kill," Park called out.

"Freakin' Guests," Gibbo scoffed.

"Come on, man," Alvarado said. "It's not every single Guest, its Chen."

"He ain't leadin' them nowhere they don't already wanna go," Gibbo protested. "First demonstrations, then riots, now kidnapping. What next?"

"Look, I'm just saying that-" Alvarado tried to say but got interrupted when Gibbo shoved his gun away with his own. "Where's this place we're going to again?" he asked Park.

"Fish Farms Visitors' Centre. Back when we had visitors."

"And fish!" Gibbo joked while laughing.

"Let's get this over with! Safeties off," Park ordered. Raf and her friends did as they were told and took the safeties off their guns. "It's showtime."

* * *

><p>Earlier<p>

10:19 - Aquarium Exhibition Area Maintenance Bay

Sulfus was sitting on a rail with some other Rebel soldiers. He was lost in thought about the recent events that happened. First: his friends were locked in some random chamber. Second: when he got out, more specifically, broke out, he nearly got shot. Third: he was recruited by some man named Chen, and was instantly recruited along with his friends to this 'resistance', a group of Guests fighting for 'equality' and 'freedom'. He began to wonder what those two words meant in this place, while a man with a Russian accent spoke out.

"You ready for this, Brothers?" Lukas asked.

"An hour ago I was making my kids breakfast," Hossain said. "Then I get the get the call and was given this gun. And now-"

"Was the movement just about spray-painting slogans here?" Lukas said.

"No," Hossain responded. "It's just kind of sudden."

"You think this day hasn't been coming for years? Chen's tried everything to avoid this," Lukas said, then sat down beside Xie. "Look, any moment now, Makoena's thugs will pour in here. They will start asking questions. Are you ready to use these, Brothers?" he called out.

"I am ready!" Hossain said.

"Same here!" Cabiria said, smirking.

"All ready here," Kabale said.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ready too," Gas shivered.

"What about you, kid?" Lukas asked, turning his head to Sulfus."

Sulfus got up and simply said a few words; "Let start raising hell."

"Good!" Lukas said before spitting. "Then let's do this!"


	9. Chapter 9: Start-up

Raf and all the others got off the monorail and noticed it was very quiet... too quiet in fact.

"What happened here?" Sweet asked with a worried look on her face. Park sighed heavily when she asked that question. "Well, this used to be a very crowded Visitors Center, but the Guests came and the sudden decrease of supplies was beginning to... well you get the idea."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't," Urie muttered to herself. "Why are these terrorists doing this anyway?"

"Don't get your pigtails in a knot, kid," Gibbo called out. "We'll be done with them sooner or later."

"Hopefully soon," Raf sighed. They walked out of the station and into the aquarium. Raf knew there was no time for sightseeing, but she couldn't help but be amazed at how beautiful it was. However, her thoughts were interrupted when she heard gunfire.

"They're here! Get ready!" Park ordered as they took out their guns.

* * *

><p>"Hey man, can I ask you something?" Sulfus asked Lukas while standing near the door to the room that held the Founder.<p>

"Sure. What is it, kid?" Lukas asked back.

"Since this entire island is going down the sewer, why aren't these 'Founders' doing anything about it?"

Lukas grunted in disgust before answering. "Those damned fools think they know what they're doing by "equally sharing" supplies and water rations, but in reality, they just left the Guests to die of sickness or hunger."

"And so, this is how you respond?" Sulfus asked, nudging his weapon at Lukas.

"What, you got a problem with that?"

"Nope. Not at all."


	10. Chapter 10: Mission Success - Security

"Come on, come on, we're almost there!" Sweet exclaimed as they were escorting the drugged Founder out of the aquarium while evading Resistance fire. Everywhere they go, bullets were flying around them like a hailstorm of lead. The Founder staggered with every step, but the Security Forces were able to get through. A few shots whizzed above Miki's head, but she didn't hesitate to fire back at them.

"Take that, you swine!" she yelled at the shooters. Some of the soldiers were impressed with how she handled the situation.

Gibbo whistled. "First time I've seen a Medic yell out at armed Guest," he complemented.

Miki just grinned. "You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did you?"

"Alright, quit goofing off," Park ordered. "We're near the boat." The team finally got the Founder on the boat and the rode off with the Resistance still firing at them.

"I wonder why they would go to such lengths to kidnap this man," Raf wondered aloud. Alvarado turned to her. "I don't know either, but just be glad we got to him before it was too late."

"Alright then," Raf replied.

* * *

><p>The Resistance tried to catch up with the boat, but their efforts were useless as the boat sped off into the distance.<p>

"I hate those Angels," Kabale muttered aloud.

"Angels?" Hossain asked her. Kabale started to panic. "Uh, I mean that the facists think they're angels just because they think they know what they're doing. It sickens me."

"Yeah well, we're all sick of it. But soon enough, that will all change soon enough," Lukas said, looking at Founders Tower.

Gas had a concerned look on his face. "W-What do you mean by that?" he asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Brother," Xie said reassuringly. "We'll get to that sure enough. But for now we head back. The Resistance started to walk back to base but Sulfus stayed behind to think for a moment.

_Is what we're doing right here? Shooting down people just to- snap out of it man, you're a Devil after all. But still, this is pushing it a bit._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how do you like that? Sulfus is growing a conscience. How will this effect the group? When will the event in his and Raf's dream happen? <strong>

**To express your opinion on this chapter, click on the button below andf feel free to Fav and/or Follow this fic.**

**KnightSpark**

**Providing literary art for your entertainment.**


	11. Chapter 11: Cage Breaker

Raf was unsure about going to the Captain's quarters again, but she went inside and was greeted instantly by Makoena himself.

"Hello again, Sir," Raf greeted politely.

"Ah, Raf. I've been expecting you. Please, sit down," said Makoena. Raf pulled up a chair and sat down. He first commened Raf for rescuing the Founders Council member. After that, he got down to business. "We've been holding Nechayev, the terrorist informant, in the infirmary for his own protection. But he's suddenly stopped talking. Chen must be planning a raid to free him. Double the guards, expect trouble, assume they've already compromised or can bypass our defenses. No prisoners must escape. Kill Nechayev if you must, but no one leaves!" he ordered.

"Consider it done, Sir," Raf said standing up.

* * *

><p>"So why does Brother Chen want to see me again?" Sulfus asked. For some reason (probably the failure to contain the Founder) he was asked to see Chen in his quarters.<p>

"I have no idea," Lukas answered. "All I know is that he sounded very serious when he said it. After hearing that, Sulfus swallowed whatever pride he had and went inside. When he got in, he saw a circular room with a fireplace at the center and a few chairs around it. Chen was sitting in one of them.

"Ah, Brother Sulfus. I've been expecting you. Please sit down," he said calmly. Sulfus brought up a chair and sat in the opposite direction. "I am positive you know why I called you here.

"Listen, Brother Chen, I know we failed to keep the informant in the chamber-"

"No, that is not why you are here. Granted, I, myself am disappointed that things did not go according to plan. But that is behind us. The facists are holding our only reliable pilot, Brother Nechayev, in Sec Tower. He's in the infirmary. We all know what that means. Makoena will break him and kill him! We need Nechayev to reach the outside world! He must be rescued!" he demanded.

"Don't worry, Brother Chen," Sulfus said reassuringly. "I promise we bust him out of there if it's the last thing I do."


	12. Chapter 12: Alert and Devious

14:42 - Safehouse 12, Guest Pelgo near main Security Tower checkpoint

Sulfus and the others were outside the main checkpoint near Security Tower. He wore the full Anger outfit along with the sutured bandana. He looked around to see if everyone was focused, but only Lukas, Hossain and Xie looked serious about getting their only pilot out of the prison. Cabiria just looked at her nails, Kabale chewed bubble gum and Gas was staring off into the distance. After looking, Sulfus heard Hossain speak out.

"Wow, Security Tower. This entrance gets us in and out, right?" he asked Lukas. He responded with laughter.

"Finally, we hit them in the heart! No more checkpoints, no more strip searches, they wont know what hit them!" he said giving Hossain a fist bump. Then he noticed that Xie was looking uneasy about something. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"My brother," Xie said while keeping his pained expression. "He signed up with Security, what if it's him in my sights?"

Hossain confronted him on that subject. "Your brother should've known better than to side with those facists!" he exclaimed before spitting after saying 'facists.'

"My brother is no facist!" Xie argued. The two men were in each other's faces.

"Everyone in there made their choices," Lukas said breaking them up. He then went to Xie's side. "You hesitate for one moment, you die." Xie accepted that and prepped himself for the coming battle.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

19:30 - Barracks Area, Security Tower garrison

Raf quickly realized the importance of the situation. If the Resistance let out the informant, they would have a greater chance of endangering the Ark. She then heard Alvarado speak out.

"Why was Nechayev in the infirmary?" he asked Gibbo.

"Hm?" was his response.

"He was healthy when we captured him. I don't-" Alvarado was interuppted by the sound of the alarm going off. He was skeptical of the event. "It's a drill, right?" he asked but got no answer. "It's got to be a drill." The entire force got prepared and was on alert. "Weapons hot?" Park asked but got laughter from Gibbo, who thought this was a joke.

"Attacking us here? Are they insane?" he said sitting down on the other chair. Park glared at him.

"Oh, you don't think they got a plan, huh?" he asked. Gibbo shrugged. He then got in his face. "You don't think they've been planning this for months? Years? Man, they built this place! So what if they built a back door? They probably know more about our defenses than we do. Look alive!" he ordered. Gibbo finally got up and stood vigilant. This was going to be one hell of a prison break.


	13. Chapter 13: Mystery Figure

"Oh sure, let's go break in the most secure location on the island to get our pilot. What's the worst that can happen? Oh wait, I know. How about BEING AMBUSHED BY EVERYONE AT THE SAME TIME?!" Kabale screamed. The Resistance are being push back by heavy Security retaliation.

"Hey, it was your idea to storm the front. I don't see how that can't be your own fault," Cabiria said while firing back.

"Hey, can you both shut up and focus at the situation at hand?" Sulfus called out. He then fired multiple shots and hit at least five Security troops. Cabiria saw this as an opportunity to set a bomb in front of the gate.

"Alright, the bomb's in place! Keep those facists off it until it's blown up!" Lukas called out to the other Resistance members. Sulfus somehow has a feeling that even if they get Nechayev out of there, they'll still be deep in the woods.

* * *

><p>"Um... did they just set a bomb at the gate?" Sweet asked, worried that it will go off at any minute.<p>

"Yeah, that reminds me. I have to disarm that thing!" Raf exclaimed. She down in a hurry, not paying attention to the number of hostiles that are firing at her. Park tried to stop her, but his voice was tuned out by the number of shots being fired. She managed to pick off a few here and there, until she was able to get to the bomb. She was about to disarm it until...

"You will not stand in the way of our goal." a voice said. Raf didn't have time to look behind her as she was shot right in the back. She fell down and her vision started to fade. But before she passed out, she saw a figure wearing a strange mask and a black hoodie.

"Who... are... you...?" she asked before closing her eyes. Before resetting the bomb, the figure responded by saying: "No one you need to know about."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, alright people, quit panicking. She's not dead, she's an Angel after all. But on to more pressing matters.<strong>

**Who was that person? Is he with the Resistance or does he have motives of his own? Stay tuned to find out.**


	14. Chapter 14: Breakout

**Sorry people, gonna have to make this one short. I'll try to make more of an effort next time.**

* * *

><p>"RAF! RAF! GET UP! THEY'RE BREACHING THE GATE!" Urie screamed, violently shaking her unconcious friend. Raf began to get up, feeling a massive pain in her head.<p>

"Wha... what happened?" she asked wearily. Park ran to her. "Oh good, you're still alive," he said, nearly out of breath. "Long story short, someone in a cloak shot you, rearmed the bomb and just took off."

"Do you think he's with the resisantance?" Sweet asked with a worried expression tone.

"We don't know for sure, but we can't let that stop us from stopping them from freeing Nechayev," Gibbo replied. And with that, the group headed into the prison.

* * *

><p>"Hey, who do you think that was?" Kabale asked while shooting down some guards.<p>

"Who cares?" Xie replied. "It doesn't matter if we don't get Nechayev out of here."

"Then let's bust him out," Sulfus called out, shooting his way through every Security force that came across him. One of them threw a flash grenade, but Sulfus managed to catch it and throw it back at him. It blew up and blinded a few guards, allowing the others to run past them.

"Great, we got past the guards. Now what?" asked Gas.

"What else, Brother?" replied Lukas. "Now, we free our pilot."


	15. Chapter 15: Bad News

"So correct me if I am wrong," Makoena started. "When Raf was about to disarm the bomb, a figure appeared out of nowhere and shot her."

"Yes, Sir. That is what happened," Park answered. He, along with Gibbo and Alvarado were contacted by Makoena to give them a report on what happened.

"I see," Makoena replied with his expression darkening. "And what of Nechayev? Were you able to contain him?"

"No, Sir," Alvarado spoke next. "We were not able to keep him in our custody."

"What? How is that possible?" Gibbo was the last to speak. "Weird thing, Captain Makoena, one of them was running away, so we went after him. Next thing you know, he lead us to an ambush, and we couldn't get out of it."

"That is just plain deceptive," Makoena groaned, rubbing his eyebrows.

"Well, hold on to your glasses, Captain, because that's not even the worst part," Park added.

"You mean I have to hear more bad news?" Makoena exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah, about that," Gibbo said. "While the terrorists were retreating one by one, we thought they had given up. But in reality..."

"They captured Nechayev long ago and were just stalling us," Park concluded.

"Well this is indeed tragic," Makoena said walking up to the window. "Now that he has Nechayev, Chen is one step closer to put everyone on the Ark in great peril. We must not let him do anything to increase that risk. Do I make myself clear?" he boomed.

"Yes, Sir!" all three replied while saluting.

* * *

><p>After the battle was over, Raf was sent to the infirmary for medical treatment. She kept insisting that she was fine, but Makoena, along with her friends insisted that she get treated properly. While laying in bed, Raf was lost in her thoughts.<p>

_I still can't get it out of my head. Who was that figure who shot me? What did they want? And who's side were they on?_

Her thoughts were interuppted when her friends came in. Clearly they were worried, but they knew Raf would get through, no matter what happened.

"Hey there, Raf," Sweet said softly. "You feeling any better yet?"

"We were all worried when you got shot all of a sudden," Miki added.

"I told you all before I'm fine," Raf spoke. "You don't have to keep worrying about me."

"Why would you say something like that, Raf?" Urie said while frowning. "In case you haven't noticed, our Angel powers don't work here. And as much as I'd like rule out the possiblity that the sudden storm we flew into was responsible, I don't find that theory impossible."

"I think Urie has a point there," Miki said while nodding in agreement. "Whenever no one is around, I try to transform, but I can't. Then it hit me; my familiar wasn't with me anymore."

"I believe you're both right," Sweet added. "And as unbelievable as this sounds, I realized something very important." The girls leaned in to hear what their usually carefree friend has to say. "Since we lost our Angel powers coming here, and seeing that there is now way out of it, we really need to be careful, or our next move could be our last." The girls were in deep thought about what Sweet just said. What if she's right? But come on, this is Sweet we're talking about here? She's like her name... Sweet. She of all people wouldn't think things like this... right?

* * *

><p>"Ok, ok, run that by me again," Sulfus said. "Ever since we landed on this messed up island, our Devil powers are deactivated?"<p>

"Come on, Sulfus," Cabiria moaned. "Devils may lie and decive others, but do you really think we would do that to our brethren?"

"Do you really want to challenge me on that statement?" Sulfus replied narrowing his eyes.

"Uh, I'll get back to you on that."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"But on a more serious note," Gas interrupted. "Sulfus, you know what will happen if we're not careful?"

"I know. Without our devil powers, we're humans here. And unlike Devils and Angels, human pass on. We need to watch our step, because we have gotten into a situation where no Devil or Angel has ever been in before."


	16. Chapter 16: Intel Raid

It was hard getting Nechayev back to the hideout. Eventually he would faint every fifteen minutes from the shock of being sprung from his imprisonment. Despite the setback, Sulfus and the others managed to get him there. As soon as they did, they got him a bed to sleep in. It wasn't much given their current situation, but it was all they had. After things have calmed down, Chen gathered everyone for the next assignment.

"Our pilot, Brother Nechayev is hurt. He needs time to recover, and we need to figure out a way to get our hands on a nav computer. Meanwhile, I need you to guard our plans. They're encrypted on a data key cached in the old Airport Terminal. If we are comprised, a data bomb will activate, deleting everything! But if Security do come knocking, you have to hold out long enough for the data key to delete itself! We are under direct threat to Makoena's power now. He's turning Ark upside-down looking for us! Everyone lie low. Stay alert! Guard that data key with your lives!" he demanded.

"YES BROTHER CHEN!" shouted the whole Resistance. Sulfus now knows they are all in for it now...

* * *

><p>Makoena had gathered everyone in the force in his private quarters for an important announcement. Judging the expression on his face, Raf could easily tell it was far too important to miss.<p>

"When Necheyev was still in our custody, he was... cooperating. He said that Chen's been using the mainframe in the old Airport Terminal. We have to find out why. That terminal's been closed for years, and they'll have had time to prepare defenses. You need to go in fast and hard, because we have to assume they'll trip an intel burn as soon as you show up. You won't have much time to find the data key and upload it to HQ for decryption. Then we'll have Chen by the balls," he said, chuckling a little. The soldiers were then dismissed and went out, with Raf trailing behind.

"What exactly am I trying to do here?" she asked herself.


	17. Chapter 17: Suit Up II

ASDR 17

Security Tower, Girls Locker Room - 14:41

"Raf, are you sure about this?" Urie asked while they were changing. Raf made a suggestion that the others should wear something other than their Good Cop uniforms.

"Trust me on this one, Urie. This is going to work," Raf said with a grin. After a few minutes, Urie came out. She was wearing a blue Look shirt, red Eel pants and a green Jesse hat. Urie was unsure about her new look, but Raf reassured her. "Alright Sweet, you're up next."

"Alright, get ready!" she said cheerfully. It was obvious that she was very confident about this. She was wearing a orange Bug mask, a black Unit suit and purple Shield pants. "Well? What do you think?"

"I think I forgot where my friend is," Urie joked. They all had a good laugh for a while, but realized that there was one more person that needed to come out.

"Miki, aren't you going to come out yet?" Urie asked. "Uh, just give me a minute," she replied nervously.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," Sweet said encouragingly. At that rate, Miki finally stepped out. She wore a red Tank vest and black Unit pants. It wasn't extreme, but it wasn't boring either.

"How is it?" she asked nervously. Her friends smiled. "It suits you," said Raf.

"Very nice," Urie added.

"It looks so plain yet imaginative," Sweet said. Miki smiled at her friends' comments. She was so glad be with them.

"Ok girls, we have a data key to grab," Raf said.

"YEAH!" the others shouted.

Container City - 15:04

Sulfus and his friends were also trying out different outfits. However, given the fact that the Resistance had more firearms than good clothes, they had to make due with what they had now. The only problem was adjusting to them.

"I don't know about this. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cabiria asked. She was wearing a bulky Fortress shirt and gray Dude shorts that felt a little too tight. "This thing is uncomfortable."

"You think you have it bad? Look at what I ended up with," Kabale complained, appearing in a orange G shirt and black Firestarter pants that wouldn't stop sagging.

"Quit whining," Sulfus growled, clearly not in the mood for protests. He wore a black Dude shirt and violet Anger pants. "This is all they have, so let's not start complaining, alright?"

"Alright," the girls groaned in unison.

"Well, now that's out way, let's go and- where the hell is Gas?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," a certain large Devil answered. At the last minute, Gas appeared wearing a purple Firestarter shirt and green G pants.

"Ok, now that we're all here, how about we go and protect that data key?"


	18. Chapter 18: Tension

Monorail, Outer Loop, approaching Airport Station - 16:21

Once again, Raf and her friends were on the monorail, about to cause more trouble for the Resistance. Although that they lost the prisoner in the Security Tower, they weren't about to let that get to them. But some of the soldiers weren't to keen on the idea of using public transport for an intel raid, Gibbo being one of them.

"I don't care what you say! Intel raids using public transport is just embarrassing. Chopper fuel can't be that scarce," he complained. After that little rant, Alvarado spoke up. "So guy we captured, um..." he started.

"The pilot, Nechayev?" Park asked. "Yeah, Nechayev," Alvarado answered, remembering the pilot's name. "So he flips on his comrades, and now we grab Chen's plans and it's all over? All this for one guy? He's the one grumpy Guest?"

"No," Gibbo said, walking over to Alvarado's side. "But he's the one scaring the Guests into revolt with some bullroar story about a plague, when it's really this year's flu."

"Look," Park interrupted. "For all we know, Chen's put a bomb under every pelgo in the Ark. We have to know what he's planning. We stop Chen, the violence stops so ready up." The group removed the safeties of their guns and prepared for action.

* * *

><p>Abandoned Executive Lounge, Airport - 16:24<p>

Sulfus was enjoying the view of the landing strip outside the airport, but he knew this was no time for sight-seeing. They had to make sure that Security didn't get the data key, or all hopes of escaping the Ark are pretty much shot. After a while of thinking, Hossain talked.

"So Chen is using the data from the old aircraft control computer to plot a course? To where?"

"You really believe everyone drowned in that flood?" Lukas asked his comrade, attempting to erase any doubt he had. "There's still a world out there." Unfortunately, this did not convince Hossain at all. "So why has no boat come back?"

"Well, that just proves it," Xie added.

"If there is a world out there," Hossain continued. "Why haven't the Founders already asked for help? The sickness threatens their children too!"

"It doesn't affect the Founders!" Xie argued. "They live in luxury by keeping us here as slaves! Well, they need us. They need us weak. They cut of our water, they let us fall sick, and then they-" he interrupted by radio chatter. Lukas quickly answered it and really what the fuss was about. "Monorail's coming. Security." And with that, they all headed off, ready to score another win for the Resistance.


	19. Chapter 19: New Persona

The security team made it to the vault that had the data key, but they felt that it was too easy. For some odd reason, there were only a handful of Resistance fighters, and it almost looked like they wanted to fall back on purpose. But that wasn't important. What's important is that they get the key and pull out immediately.

"Is anyone getting the feeling that this is too easy?" Raf asked.

"We've all been getting that feeling since we got here," Park answered with the same steely tone as before. "But we can't let that get to us. We need to get that data key out of here before-"

"AMBUSH!" cried one of the soldiers before getting shot in the back by a large Resistance member holding a shotgun. For some reason, he looked very familiar. Aside from the mask, he had red hair.

"No... it can't be..." Raf said in shock.

"Come on! We've got them cornered!" Lukas called out as many Resistance troops came from behind cover. The battle was intense. Both sides were fighting like there was no tomorrow. There were soldiers dropping on each side like flies, and it seemed like there was no end.

"How long are we supposed to keep this up?" Kabale called out.

"Until the data deletes itself, obviously!" Cabiria shouted while shooting back. She wanted this be over as soon as possible, but Security made that virtually impossible. Then, to add insult to injury, she saw the last thing she wanted to see. That dumb Angel, Raf, the very same Angel that Sulfus had his eye on is using a torch to unlock the safe that held the data key. Kabale saw this as well, and she took the news more personal than Cabiria.

"Oh no you don't, you dumb Angel," she growled. "This is the _last _time you get in my way." And with assault rifle in hand, she dashed towards where Raf was at.


	20. Chapter 20: Close Call

"Hey Raf," Park called out while returning fire at the 'terrorists'. "How's that safe coming along?"

"I'm almost done," Raf responded. "Just give me a minute."

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but we don't have a minute!" Gibbo yelled as he threw a flashbang. In no time, Raf managed to get the data key out of the safe. "I got it! I got it!" she called out to the rest of the group. They were about to make a run for the terminal, when suddenly out of nowhere, bullets were being fired, specifically at Raf. When she turned around, she was shocked to find out that the shooter was none other than Kabale. Raf was about to fire back, but she got shot in the arm and dropped her gun. The others came to her aid and shot back at her. Getting the message in the form of a thousand or so bullets, Kabale ran off for cover. After the dust settled, the team came to check in on Raf.

"You okay, girl? That looked like it hurt," Gibbo said with great concern. Raf smiled weakly. "I'm fine," she said. "But we really should be getting to the terminal now."

"You know something?" Park asked to the rest of the group. "She's right. The Resistance have run off with their tails between their legs. We've got ourselves an opening here. Let's get to that terminal before they get back."

"Yeah!" they all said in unison.


	21. Chapter 21: Scolding

"I don't believe you!" Lukas shouted at Kabale. Apparently she got word of her reckless actions during the extraction of the data key, and he didn't take it well. "How could you lose sight of what we were trying to accomplish here?! Do you know that what you have done has put this whole operation at risk?!" Kabale just stood there with a blank expression on her face, as if she wasn't listening to a thing he is saying. Realizing that none of this was getting through to her, Lukas walked of in anger. Sulfus walked up to her, but instead of giving her the third degree, he slapped her across the face. Kabale was shocked by his sudden action.

"Hey! What was was that-"

"Why did you do that?" Sulfus asked without any anger. Just concern. "Why were you trying to kill her?"

"What the devil are you talking about?" Kabale asked, completely dumbfounded by his sudden question. "I was only trying to keep her from taking the data key."

"Yeah, well when I saw your expression and it looked like you wanted to put her out of her misery. Why?"

"Mind your own business," Kabale growled, storming off. Cabiria and Gas then walked up to Sulfus.

"It's getting to her," Gas whispered with fear.

"What's getting to her?"

"Sulfus, don't you get it? This whole island is starting to mess with her head. If we're not careful, we could be next," Cabiria explained wih great concern. Sulfus got what she was talking about. Kabale had an aura of desperation around her, but for what? Is it to get off this island, or a chance to finally put down Raf once and for all? Either way, he knew he had to keep his wits about him, or else his mind and sanity will be dead to him.


	22. Chapter 22: Blank

Chen was not the type of person to lose his temper. He sometimes had a certain calmness around him, like a monk. He only got fierce when he was instructing the mission objectives. But after what Kabale did at the airport terminal, no one could blame him. There was a maelstrom of yelling and scolding, but Kabale just stood there with a blank expression on her face as if she didn't care. Finally, after Chen had stopped yelling, Kabale walked back with the same blank expression as before. Her friends just stood there, shocked to see that there was no look of sadness or trauma.

"That's it? No tears or anything?" Sulfus asked with concern. Kabale just shrugged. "I was just doing my job. And besides, why do you care about that dumb Angel?" she spat back. Sulfus was taken aback by her sudden tone. "Look Kabale, I don't know what got into your head, but just because the Angels aren't exactly our friends, doesn't give you the right to kill them!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. But like before, Kabale just walked off.

"Now do you see what I'm talking about?" Cabiria asked.

"Yeah," Sulfus replied.


	23. Chapter 23: Guilt Trip

Raf and the others were standing in Makoena's quarters once again. The man had another mission, and by the look of his face, this one could not be ignored.

"The intel we recovered indicates that Chen's been perparing operations against us for months. We've pinpointed a fortified vault in Container City. It's a bioweapons lab, and he must be developing a viral bomb. We can't destroy it from the air, civilian casualties would be unacceptable. We need to recover a sample before Chen can weaponize it. Then, we can devise a countermeasure. We're sending you in with a maintenance bot that can cut its way into the lab. Keep that bot moving. I know you didn't sign up to kick down the doors of civilians, but we have no choice here. Do your job," he ordered without any hesitation. The soldiers were reluctant about this, but Raf was completely shocked. Did they really need to go this far just to protect civilians? Is there really no alternative? Either way, she had to what she was ordered to, or else the consequences will be fatal.

* * *

><p>Like before, Sulfus and his friends were sitting a room with a lot of Resistance fighters, waiting for their next order. Kabale was no where to be seen, and he wondered where she got off to. But his thoughts were interrupted when Chen started to speak.<p>

"Brothers, the sickness continues to spread through the Guest Pelgos. Until we get help from the outside world, we're on our own. So we had to help ourselves. We stripped the medical equiptment from the hull and synthisized a vaccine. For now, whoever controls this vaccine, controls the Ark! No surprise, Makoena will kill to take it from us! The vaccine must reach the people! We can't let Makoena steal it and ration it for priority personnel! Hold Security off long enough for us to move the vaccine to safety! Do not let Makoena's men steal it! Drive them back into the sea!" he bellowed. Sulfus knew very well that what he and his friends were about to do went against everything being a Devil was all about, but who knows? Maybe it wouldn't kill him to do something good.


	24. Chapter 24: Hit 'Em Where It Hurts

17:34 – Security Patrol Boat PB012, en route to CCity Jetty 38

Raf didn't like the idea of storming in a civilian area just to retrieve a viral bomb, especially one the looked like it would fall apart with a month. The people who lived there have suffered enough. Just looking at it made Raf's heart break. And clearly she wasn't the only one. Alvarado took the situation personally while he was bickering with Park.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, 'do your job'?" he asked. Park did not approve of his attitude. "You aim, you shoot. What's the difference?"

"Yes, but live rounds in the middle of the Guest slums?!" he hissed angrily. This got Gibbo's attention, although his response wasn't convincing. "The Guest are Chen's eyes and ears, the place will be a ghost town by the time we get there!"

"But I have family there!" Alvarado yelled. That was the last straw, and Park knew it. He walked up to him and looked him straight in the eye. "So do I, but we have a job to do here. Somebody fires at you, you put 'em down fast!" he barked. Alvarado couldn't take it. It's like they don't understand what's going on. "This is getting us into some stormtrooper BS!" he growled walking away from Park, but he walked to him again, only this time with a small thread of sympathy.

"You think I want to be here?" he asked, his voice now calm. Alvarado didn't respond. "We are doing what we _have _to do." He walked from him again, and stood up straight, ready to take action. "Ready yourselves!" he called out to the rest of the group. Raf looked toward her friends, and they didn't like it either. But they do it. Even if it will haunt them.

* * *

><p>18:58 – Container shack formally known as Clinic 14, Container City<p>

This is it. They are going to retrieve something that will prevent people from dying. Sulfus was unsure about what he and his friends were about to do, with them being Devils and all, but he quickly got over it. To think, he was about to do what most Devils wouldn't even _think _doing. If Professor Temptel found out he was doing this, she would kill him. But, some risks have to be took. After thinking for a while, Hossain spoke up.

"So, there's a vaccine?" he asked desperately.

"Of course," Lukas answered him. "You think Chen doesn't have a plan 'B' in case we can't get out of here?"

"If there's a vaccine," Hossain began. "Shouldn't we share it out?"

"Exactly!" Xie exclaimed with great pride. "We will share it! But do you think we can trust the Founders to distribute it fairly? Like the water rations? While we live like slaves while they live in luxury!?" Hossain just laughed at Xie's sudden burst of energy. "OK. I know what has to be done."

"Good!" Lukas exclaimed with pride as well. "Then ready up!" the group grabbed their gear and prepared for action. "Security will be here any minute. Defend the vaccine, defend our homes."


	25. Chapter 25: Crossroads

"So this is the ship we have to retrieve the vaccine from?" Gas asked nervously.

"Well, yeah. What else were you expecting?" Cabiria snarled.

"Guys, could you focus for one minute and quit arguing?" Sulfus cut in. "Let's just get on the boat and haul it before more Security goons get here."

So Sulfus climbed onto the ship and went inside of the cabin. It looked like it was ransacked before, but thats probably the age getting to it. While looking around, he noticed a suitcase with a green cross on it. _This has to be it. If it's not the vaccine, then we're all screwed. _Just as he was about to get his hands on the case, a voice stopped him.

"Alright pal, drop the case and there won't be any trouble."

Sulfus recognized that voice, but he didn't want to believe it. So he turned around and saw the last person he would expect to find.

"Raf?"

"Sulfus?"

* * *

><p>25 Minutes Earlier<p>

Raf was shooting her through multiple waves of Resistance fighters, desperately trying to keep the maintenance bot from shot down. Her friends tried to help, but some of the Resistance had weapons that quickly overwhelmed them. After wave after wave, she finally made it to the ship that held the viral bomb. _Finally, now I can get to the easy part. _Suddenly, she heard shuffling aboard the ship, as if someone was there already. Wasting no time, she climbed onto the ship and rushed into the cabin where she saw a figure make a grab for the suitcase. She pointed her gun at the figure, ready to shoot if he were to try something dumb.

"Alright pal, drop the case and there won't be any trouble," she demanded. The figure turned around to reveal himself. Raf couldn't believe what she saw.

"Sulfus?"

"Raf?"

"What are you doing here?" they both said in unison, and continued to do so.

"I'm working with the... I need to... let me talk first! Ok then, you go first." After half a minute of arguing, Raf's intercom came on.

"Hey Raf, you find the viral bomb yet?" Park asked over the radio.

"No, I haven't," she lied. Raf quickly covered her mouth. She lied to someone. Last time she checked, Angels were incapable of lying. She couldn't believe it happened. What would her friends think?

"Ok then, but keep your eyes peeled. We can't afford to leave any stones unturned." Park responded.

Just then, Sulfus' intercom came on next.

"Brother Sulfus, do you have the vaccine in your possession?" Lukas asked.

"Yeah, I've got it. It's right here." Sulfus was next to cover his mouth. He actually told the truth. Devils never told the truth and didn't bother to but Sulfus actually did it. Boy, his friends are going to have a field day when they hear this.

"Great! Get it over here so we can distribute to the people!" Lukas said with joy in his tone. Sulfus turned off his communicator then afterwards turned to Raf, who was suddenly inches away from him.

"So," she started coldly. "You're with the terrorists? I thought that even a Devil would have some standards, but it looks like I was wrong."

"Ok, first of all, they're not terrorists, they're rebels. And second of all, they're just trying to make contact with the outside world. And third of all, they wouldn't have to do this stuff if your precious Founders helped the Guests instead of sat around on their-"

"Wait a minute," Raf interrupted. "Say that again."

"The Founders should help the Guests?" Sulfus asked.

"No, before that."

"They're rebels, not terrorists?" Raf couldn't tell if he was doing this on purpose.

"After that."

"They're... trying to make contact with..." Sulfus started, straining his words.

"Contact with whom?" Raf asked impatiently.

"The outside world?"

"WHAT?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE DOING?! YOU AND YOUR 'BROTHERS' ARE GOING TO PUT THIS ISLAND IN DANGER!" Raf screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Raf, listen!" Sulfus screamed as well. "If we stay on this island any longer, we'll die here! We need help from the outside world, and we need this so-called 'viral bomb'. If you have any sympathy in your heart for the people who have to suffer in this hellhole, you would understand."

Raf took a minute to think. Then she raised her gun at him, but quickly threw it away.

"Go," she muttered, no longer looking at him.

"What?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Go before I regret killing you." Sulfus nodded started to walk away, but stopped and turned to Raf.

"Hey, Raf?"

"What?"

"Love you." She smiled a bit. "Love you, too."


	26. Chapter 26: Don't Wanna Talk

Raf's friends were waiting outside of Makoena's quarters, waiting for her. She had been called down by Makoena himself to speak with her personally.

"What do you think she in trouble for?" Sweet asked.

"Hold on," Urie said. "We don't know if she's in any trouble."

"Then why did he ask that Raf speak with him alone?" Miki added.

"We'll just have to wait and find out," Sweet answered. They waited for an entire hour and a half, until Raf finally came out. She looked disappointed, but at the same time relieved. Her friends started to crowd around her.

"Well? What happened?"

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Are going to have to sit out on the next mission?"

Raf just ignored their questions and walked away. Her friends looked surprised.

"Why didn't she answer?" Sweet asked maybe we need to leave her alone for a while," Urie added.

"Maybe we should," said Miki.


	27. Chapter 27: Drastic Action

Chen was more than excited when he go news that Sulfus had single-handedly retrived the vaccine, and he wasted no time in getting it to the Guests who were dying of illness. After it has been distributed, Chen brought the entire Resistance together for the next order of business.

"You know why the Founders have never take in our demands seriously? It's because we don't have a gun to their heads the way they have Security pointed at us. Well, now we do. We've secretly brought this old surface-to-surface missile system back online. This should focus the Founders' minds. I've told them to disarm Security and end water rationing. If they try to take the missile from us, we'll use it. Founders Tower is empty in any case, and it's a symbol. While we have this missile, Security is powerless. Don't let them get anywhere near it!"

Sulfus couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were going to shoot a rocket right at Founders Tower. What good can come from this outcome?

* * *

><p>"Raf, are you sure you don't want to tell us what happened in there with you and Makoena?" Sweet persistantly asked.<p>

"Believe me, it's nothing you need to get involved in," she answered with annoyance in her voice.

"It's just that we're worried about you and want to help you with whatever is going on in your mind," Miki said.

"I'm telling you I'm-"

"Just then, Makoena's voice came up on the loudspeaker.

"All units, Code Black! Chen has a surface-to-surface missile aimed right at the Founders Tower! We're evacuating it as fast we can, but thousands will die if you don't stop that missile! We have no margin for error here! If they know we're on to them, they'll launch. We'll insert you stealthily by boat. Find a route to the Destroyer and deactivate that missile. You must hack that thing before they fire it! Save Founders Tower!"

Raf was really riled up now. There's now way Sulfus could be involved in this. Or could it be that being with the Resistance has corrupted his mind even further? Either way, that missile had to be stopped, no matter what.


	28. Chapter 28: Remove the Problem

08:27 - Secret Resistance workshop, Breaking Yard Bay 3

A missile. The Resistance is going to launch a missile right at Founders Tower. Sulfus couldn't believe what he was getting himself into. He could see that his friends didn't want to do this as well, but after all they went through, turning back is suicidal. But if this plan succeeded, what will Raf think of him? Will she ever forgive him for doing something not even a devil would do? He wanted to continue listing all the cons, seeing as there are no pros, but the sound of Lukas chuckling interrupted him.

"The Founders'll have to back down now," he said. Although, Hossain was still skeptical.

"And if they don't? If Makoena won't let them disarm Security-"

"The Founders built the Ark, but _we _keep it afloat," Xie interruped. "They took us in, but they've exploited us ever since!"

"We've subsidized them long enough," Lukas continued. "If they won't let us make contact with the-"

"Yes, but think we -"

"HEY!" shouted Lukas, pointing a finger at Hossain. Clearly, he did not want to be interrupted. After calming down, Hossain continued speaking.

"Is there any other way to do this?"

"They're the ones holding us back," Xie said. "Remove them, remove the problem!"

"Okay," Hossain said after breathing deeply. "They've brought this on themselves."

The group stared at the Tower. Sulfus wish he could object, but he can't. He'll just have to go where the tide takes him.

* * *

><p>15:31 - Security Patrol Boat PB012, en route to Shipyard<p>

This can't be happening. No way on heaven or Earth can this be happening. Raf didn't want to believe it, but she couldn't deny the truth. The Resistance are going to launch a missile right at Founders Tower. Why would Sulfus be involved with a group like them? He would never stoop so low. She wanted to worry more, but Gibbo started talking.

"Mass-freakin'-murder, man," he muttered with grit teeth. "Talk about bitin' the hand that feeds."

"So this is their plan the whole time," Park said. "All the peaceful protests, all the negotiations, just a smokescreen." Alvarado, as always was still skeptical.

"Wait, we don't know that. They could be bluffing."

"How much more proof do you need?!" Gibbo hissed, irritated by Alvarado's constant skepticism. "Founders Tower goes, takes a dozen of the Pelgos with it at least! We're dealing with animals."

Just then, bad turned to worse. Park saw two flares go up in the air, signifying that the Resistance knows that they're come to stop the missile.

"They've seen us. THEY'RE ON TO US! FULL THROTTLE!" he ordered the boat driver. The boat started to speed up. "Weapons free!" the group got their guns and prepared for another assault.


	29. Chapter 29: Unforgivable

The battle was intense. Both sides were fighting over control of the missile launch system. One minute it was Resistance, the next it was Security. It seemed like this was never going to let up.

"How does it take to re-arm one miserable missile system?" Cabiria growled, shooting down a Security Operative.

"How should I know?" Gas retaliated while mowing down multiple Engineers.

"Will you two shut up?" Sulfus shouted while firing at Soldiers. "We can discuss this when we re-arm the thing, now get on to it!"

"Uh, Sulfus, I think this a bad time to bring this up now, but I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"Kabale is our Engineer."

"And?"

"Only Engineers can disable hacking devices."

"What else?"

"Kabale isn't here."

"So what you're saying is that Kabale is an Engineer, and only Engineers can disable hacking devices, but Kabale isn't here so were screwed."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

Just then, Hossain came sliding in while returning fire.

"Don't worry, I'm an Engineer. I can get that thing off."

But before he could, he got shot from nowhere. He collapsed and grasped the wound. Sulfus looked around until he saw a figure in dark clothing. He couldn't identify them, but before he could do anything else, they threw a flash grenade right at him.

"RUN!" he shouted. Gas grabbed Hossain and carried him from the greanade. Luckily, they made it right before it exploded.

"That was close," Cabiria sighed.

"Yeah, but at what cost?" Sulfus said with great disappointment. "We've lost our chance at regaining control of the missile."

* * *

><p>"There's our chance!" Park called out to the rest of the group. "Urie, hack that system, quick!"<p>

"I'm on it!" Urie replied. She got to the control system and resumed the hacking progress. Things began to heat up. It looks like the Resistance was going to pull the rug from under Security. Even worse, Urie knew there was almost no time to stop the missile from launching. So instead, she did something else. Park came over to see what she just did. At first he was going to object, but by the look on Urie's face, he acknowledged there was no alternative. But before they could take a breath of relief, Makoena's voice came on the intercom, and he sounded pretty irritated.

"_WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHY THE HELL IS THAT MISSILE STILL LAUNCHING? SITREP!"_

Urie was about to explain, but Park took over.

"We ran out of time Sir. Best we could do was hack the self-destruct, but don't worry, it'll explode harmlessly out of... over the...sea." His voice trailed off when he saw said missile head right for a chopper.

"_Damn it! Seahawk 3, get out of there!" _Makoena ordered. Unfortunately, the chopper couldn't get out of the way in time. The missile exploded near the chopper and it started to spiral out of control.

_"WE'RE GOING DOWN! WE'RE GOING DOWN! WE'RE G-" _They lost contact with the pilot. The group just looked in awe. The chopper was nowhere to be seen at all. Just when they were about to assume the worst, Raf threw down her gun and stormed off. The others were bewildered by her sudden behavior, but her friends came to her side when she stopped.

"Raf?" Sweet asked nervously.

"I won't forgive them..." she growled while holding back her rage.

"What?"

Finally, she exploded.

"I WON'T FORGIVE THEM!"


	30. Chapter 30: Remorse

Raf had finally calm down after that outburst in the Shipyard, but she still had some rage remaining. Her friends comforted her for a while, but it didn't work. After multiple attempts to cool her down, they were called down to Makoena's quarters once again.

"The terrorists have downed one of our gunships. The pilot was forced to crash land on the Founders Resort Pelgo. Radio chatter indicates that a terrorist snatch squad and an armored extraction boat are already on their way to the crash site. Whatever they're after, they'll be using it to cause chaos. Don't let them touch the the gunship crash site. Don't let them take anything from the chopper. Don't let anything off that Pelgo!"

* * *

><p>Sulfus felt horrible. In his life of being a Devil, he experienced the one feeling he thought he would never have. Guilt. Guilt from assisting the Resistance use a rocket to destroy a tower. Guilt from shooting millions of people who they thought were oppressing them, but were only trying to keep order. Guilt from breaking Raf's heart by just working them. He continued dwelling in his sorrows until he and his friends were called down to see Chen once again.<p>

"We have a pilot, a destination and a plane. All we need is a nav computer. And now, we have the chance to get one! Our missile shot down a Security gunship with its nav computer still intact. We must beat Security to the crash site and grab the nav computer from the wreckage. We borrowed a maitenance bot to carry the nav computer to the getaway boat. Keep that bot moving. We'll be waiting to pick it up, but you have to get it to the boat!"

Sulfus sighed. Why didn't someone just shoot him now?


	31. Chapter 31: Retrival

19:27- Helipad, Ark Resort North Tower

Raf and her friends were waiting for Park and the others at the helipad. She knew she had to put her emotions aside for the sake of the mission, but she still couldn't shake the fact Sulfus was with them. Suddenely, the chopper appeared. Raf lit two flares and waved them, showing the pilot is clear for a landing. When it landed, the three men got out in a hurry.

"What the hell do the terrorists want with a crashed chopper?!" Gibbo yelled, gripping his gun tightly.

"Some sort of sick photo op, who knows?" Park answered, unsure what said terrorists want with the chopper remains.

"Maybe the crew survived, maybe they want them as hostages!"

"Do we know which bird went down?" Alvarado asked.

"Does it matter?! They're all our guys!" Alvarado was completely enraged by the situation.

"First the Founders' Tower, now this?! These terrorists are gonna pay!"

"FOCUS!" Park ordered. "Secure the crash site! You see a tango, make him DEAD!"

Time for more shooting.

* * *

><p>19:48 - Approaching Resort Marina Wall<p>

The boat was headed to the Resort to retrieve the nav computer from the wrecked chopper. Sulfus didn't know what to think anymore. Who's the real enemy here: the Resistance or Security? That didn't right now, because he had a job to do, whether he liked it or not.

"We should've taken out more that just a fascist gunship," Xie laughed. Hossain was getting concerned by his sudden behaviour.

"Have you been listening to Makoena's propaganda? We're not terrorists!"

"Our people are dying like flies in the slums and the Founders still run a luxury resort!"

"Yeah, not so many tourists these days," Hossain joked.

"Exactly!" Xie replied. "Why don't they turn it over to us for housing? Five percent of the population has ninety precent of the wealth. We live like slaves while-"

Before Xie could rant anymore, Hossain noticed they were about to crash into the wall.

"We're going through that?" The driver ignored him and sped up, rushing towards the wall.

"Ramming speed!" Brace yourselves!" Lukas called to the rest of the group. Sulfus has a feeling after this is over, he's not going to be able to sleep for a while.


	32. Chapter 32: Lost

"Someone stop that bot!" Park ordered, pointing at the maitenance bot that appears to be holding an object of some sort. Multiple forces rushed towards the bot to try and disable it, but a lot of Resistance fighters made that virtually impossible. Half of them ran off to avoid gunfire, while others got pinned down.

"It's like they don't want us to get anywhere near that bot," Miki said, stating the obvious.

"You think?" Sweet groaned. Just then, Gibbo came sliding in.

"Okay girls, quit your gossiping. We got work to do!" And he ran off, leaving Sweet and Miki dumbfounded by his recent comment.

"Gossiping?"

"What does he think we are, schoolgirls?" They both shrugged and ran after the bot as well. Raf and Urie were taking out a lot of tangos in the process, but they couldn't break through the group of soldiers guarding the bot.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Urie sighed as she continued shooting back.

"Well, we have to keep trying, or who knows what they'll do with whatever they got from the chopper," Raf told her as she buffed her gun. They saw the bot head outside the mall and tried to shoot it, but they were too late, as the boat sped up with the bot in tow.

"Well, that was unfortunate," Uris muttered as she walked off. Raf just stared at the retreating boat, looking at a specific person in disgust.

"Yeah, unfortunate."

* * *

><p>"We got the computer, Brothers!" Lukas cried out in triumph. "Now we have a shot at making contact with the outside world!"<p>

Everyone on the boat cheered, except for Sulfus who was still having an internal conflict. Were they really doing the right thing, or is it just going to make the current situation even worse? He had to figure it out soon, because now it looks like the Resistance is a inch away from getting help from the outside world... or more unwanted Guests?


	33. Chapter 33: Final Stretch

A lot of people in Security Tower were worried about the outcome of what was going to happen next. The Resistance had finally gotten the last piece of what they think will be the end of the Ark. They just couldn't take it anymore. A lot of people resigned from Security just so they can spend more time with their loved ones. The rest stayed behind, but were still shaken up with fear. Raf and her friends decided to stay too. Security was dwindling at an alarming rate, and they absolutely can't back out now.

"Can't believe this is actually happening," Sweet said as she saw a handful of retired Security officers leave the building. "The Ark need us now more than ever, and almost everyone is throwing in the towel."

"I know," Miki agreed. "We've been doing so well up 'till now. Now what are we supposed to do?"

"Same thing we've been doing since we landed on this island," Urie said. "Fight to save the Ark."

"Yeah," Raf muttered. Her friends looked at her in confusion. Her tone sounded like she didn't care anymore. The truth is, Raf actually didn't care what happened to the Ark. She didn't care about the people who lived there. They only thing she cared about is how Sulfus sided with the very people she was trying to defend against.

"Raf, are you ever going to tell us what happened with you and Makoena?" Sweet asked softly.

"No," she spat. She still had no intention of telling them what happened.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Raf, we're you're friends. You can tell us anything."

"Well I don't want to tell you this."

"Does it somehow involve Sulfus?"

That last sentence hit a nerve. Raf just turned her head away from Sweet's face.

"Look, if you don't want to talk about it, then I won't bother you anymore," she sighed. She, along with Miki and Urie walked away from Raf, giving her some time to think. _It's not that I don't want to tell them, _she thought. _It's just how they're going to react when I do tell them._

* * *

><p>Sulfus was sitting at the edge of a container, staring into the sea. The Resistance were preparing for their last mission. To make contact with the outside world. But he still had mixed feelings about it. What if the people out there aren't going to help the Guests? What if they were going to drain the Ark of all its resources? He started erratically scratching his head. He didn't know what to believe anymore.<p>

"I see you are still having second thoughts, Brother."

Sulfus turned around to see that the source of the voice was none other than Chen himself. Sulfus was worried that he was catching on to him, so he calmed down and tried to throw him off his scent.

"No, no, I'm all for get help from the outside world. What makes you think I wouldn't-"

"Sulfus," Chen interrupted sternly. "You don't have to lie to me. I know you have been feeling uneasy about the whole situation. Sulfus sighed in frustration. "What gave me away?"

"You had a look of torment on your face ever since we retrieved the vaccine."

"That obvious?"

"Yes."

"Well, now that it's out in the open, I might as well tell you." And that's exactly what he did. He told Chen about what happened in C-City, and that he had a friend that somehow got herself within Security's ranks.

"I see," Chen said. "And this girl, what was her name... Raf, was it?"

"Yeah, that's her name."

"Do you have feelings for this girl, Brother?" Sulfus blushed madly, then sighed. "Yes," he replied with his teeth grit.

"Well, I can understand how much this affects you."

"Really?"

"Yes. As you may already know, Xie's younger brother defected to Security. He said something about not wanting to live in abysmal conditions and wanted to live. Of course, this hurt him very deeply, as well as the rest of us."

"Wow. He never told us that."

"Xie was never the type to go on about his personal life, and we respected that. Of course, that was up until I told you about it." Sulfus chuckled. They both took a moment to gaze at the sunset. It looked beautiful just lingering over the ocean.

"So, Brother Chen, I've been thinking," Sulfus said.

"What is it, Brother Sulfus?" he asked.

"Suppose that Security won't let us off the Ark, what do we do then?" Chen's expression darkened. "Then, we may as well threaten to destroy their nuclear reactor, making the entire Ark uninhabitable for all."

Sulfus couldn't believe what he just heard. Was he really going to inflict nuclear fallout on the whole Ark? "Y-you're joking, right? You really wouldn't go that far, would you?"

"Of course not, after all, it was a threat. We would _never_ go so far to actually do it."

"Thank God," Sulfus sighed. Little that they know, a figure was hiding behind a container, overhearing their conversation.

"So that's it," the figure said. "That's what it will take to get Founders' attention. We attack their reactor. If that's not enough, I don't know what is.

"Seems pretty risky," said another figure, only this one sounded more feminine. The first figure turned around to see a shadowed girl. "Are you sure you can pull it off?"

"That depends on who's asking." The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal herself. "Kabale? How long were you-"

"Look, I'll just be straight. I'm going to help with the attack on the reactor. How's that sound for backup, Xie?"

"Sound good," he replied. " I've got some Brothers to help out with the plan. Feel free to add anything in."

"Gladly," she said with a wicked grin. She and Xie walked back to the hideout, confident that the plan would force the Founders into action. However, Kabale had an interior motive. _Say goodbye to your precious Ark, Raf. Soon enough, you will be nothing more than just a bad memory to Sulfus._


	34. Chapter 34: Crossing A Line

The girls were suddenely called down to Makoena's quarters when they were eating in the mess hall. They asked what it was about, but they were denied any answers. After a lot of questions, they finally made it. When they got inside, they were surprised to see that Park, Gibbo and Alvarado were already inside. They all stood before Makoena, and he finally spoke.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I have called you here on such short notice," he said. They nodded. "Good, because I have recieved some disturbing news, and I couldn't find a better time to tell so I'll just get on with it." The girls listen closely to what Makoena had to say.

"We lost too many good men yesterday, but I need you to focus. We just intercepted this Resistance message." He pressed a button on the speaker and it started playing the message.

"_So far, the Founders have chosen to ignore Comrade Chen. We are the sword in his hand. The Founders have shown they only respect force. Then they'll respect this. In under one hour, our forces will seize control of the reactor. Unless Security lay down their weapons and turn control of the Ark over to Brother Chen, we will overload the reactor, ejecting radioactive fallout and rendering the Ark as uninhabitable to the Founders as it is to the Guests. Life on Ark will be fair and just, or it will end within an hour. Our path is set." _

None of them could believe what they just heard. Were the Resistance really going to blow up the reactor if they didn't get what they want? This is insane. Not even Chen himself would even think of such a messed up plan. Was the man from the recording really speaking on behalf of Chen, or was he doing this for his own twisted gain? Either way, this can't be overlooked.

"You heard him," Makoena said. "They'll be with you any minute. Defend the reactor with your lives."


	35. Chapter 35: They're Bluffing Right?

10:38 - Commandeered Resistance Barge WSW on Reactor Pelgo

Kabale was more than estatic. She was going to show Security the Resistance wasn't going to sit around until they dropped dead, and with a handful of Brothers to back her up, nothing could stop them. Xie had changed his appearance drastically. He had completely shaved himself bald and is wearing a Wasted outfit. He then made his announcement to the rest of the crew.

"Brothers, we know what must be done. We are the sword in Brother Chen's hand, but his hand must remain clean so he can lead the people. Chen has shown us the path, and we must finish what he began. Either the Founders surrender their grip on the Ark, or we are reunited with everything we have ever lost. We will have justice. In this world... OR THE NEXT!"

* * *

><p>11:06 - Reactor Pelgo, Observation Deck 4<p>

Raf was downright horrified. Sulfus would never, _ever _sink so low to destroy the Ark. He wouldn't even think about it! So what do they plan to gain from this reckless idea of theirs? Will it really matter if they gain control of the Ark? It will be up in smoke anyway. Although she wasn't the only one affected by this turn of events. Alvarado was skeptical as always.

"They're bluffing, right?"

"Terrorists?" Park responded.

"Has to be bluffing. They wouldn't kill themselves as well."

"You wanna bet you life he is?" Gibbo asked him with a dark expression. "Your children's lives? You wanna give your gun to a terrorist? You've seen what they're willing to do!"

"Whoa, whoa, boat's incoming," Park interrupted. And soon enough, they all heard it. They have come to attack the reactor. "It's them."

"Still think it's just Chen?" Gibbo asked.

"Freakin' Guests," Alvarado muttered.

"Stop these maniacs before they kill us all," Park ordered.


	36. Chapter 36: Going Overboard

Even though Security put up one hell of a fight, the odds were not in their favor. The Resistance held their position near the ventilation system tightly like a boa constrictor, and they had no intention of letting up. After an hour and a half of valiant fighting, the system had been hacked the the giant fan had shut down. The Resistance started to run into the path that lead to the reactor.

"Is anyone else not liking where this was going?" Miki asked to the rest of the group. Gibbo just shook his head. Park sighed deeply and Alvarado just didn't respond.

"If this is a nightmare, someone please wake me up," Urie muttered.

"Look, we can worry about this further or we can stop the terrorists from ending all life on the Ark," Park said. The rest of the group followed him into the tunnel, going with the first option.

* * *

><p>Another Resistance boat was headed towards the Reactor, but they had different intentions than the others. Sulfus had heard from a few Brothers that Xie plans to overload the reactor, knowing well what would happen if he succeeded. The worst part is that he also found out that Kabale was with him, and he somehow convinced her to go along with his plan.<p>

"I can't believe him," Lukas growled. Clearly, he was boiling with rage when he heard that Xie would do something so insane. "I always knew that he was an impatient type of person, but I never would've thought he would go this far!"

"We should've seen this coming," Hossain said. "We should've kept a closer eye on him. If we did that, this wouldn't be happening right now."

"Hey," Cabiria spoke up. "You did what you were able to. Now all that's left to do is to get the situation under control."

"I don't know," Gas said with great hesitation. "Will we be able to get him to snap out of it?"

"I hope so, Brother. I really do."


	37. Chapter 37: Surrender

"For the love of God, will _someone _get that Security puke away from the explosive?!" Xie yelled out. The 'Security puke' he spoke of was none other than Raf, who was fumbling for the torch that can get the explosive off the reactor core, but the pressure made her unable to concentrate. If that bomb went off, the mission would be a faliure, and the Ark will fall into greater turmoil than before. Raf finally got the torch and started to get the bomb off. Only 20 seconds left. Raf knew she could do it. 15 seconds. She almost had it. 10. Just a little more. 5. And she got it off, just three seconds away from total devestation. She was about to celebrate her achievement when suddenely...

BANG!

She fell to the ground, dropping the torch in the process. The others looked in horror to see that Raf has been shot again. She was still alive but barely, Xie walked up to her, the firearm held tightly in his hand. Raf looked up to see the man point a gun at her.

"Good night, fascist scum," he whispered. But just as he was about to pull the trigger, he got shot as well. But by whom? It was none other than Sulfus who rushed to Raf sided, hoping for her to be alive.

"Raf! RAF! Just hang on!" he shouted as his beloved blacked out before him. He desperately reached for the revival syringe and injected into her chest and hoped for the best. Just when he was about to lose hope, Raf's eyes started to open barely.

"S-Sulfus...?" she said weakly. He smiled at her in relief. But their moment together was short-lived when Security forces surrounded Sulfus, pointing their guns at him.

"All right, kid," Park said threateningly. "Come quietly and we might go easy on you. But know this: the key word here is 'might'. You got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."


	38. Chapter 38: Compromise

ASDR 38

Sulfus was brought to Makoena's quarters for some reason, and he had to assume it was not good. He sat before the Security Captain with a cocky look on his face, assuming he will get off the hook so easily.

"So, care to explain why I got dragged here instead of a cell?" he joked. Makoena did not find that funny at all.

"Listen here you little punk," he growled. "Where do you get off threatening to put everyone on the Ark in danger by overloading the reactor?"

"For your information, Captain Blockhead," Makoena scowled at him when he called him that. "I had no part in that whole hare-brained plan. I was just going to stop the person who was responsible. Why is that such a big deal?"

"The 'big deal' is that you tried to blow the Ark sky high!"

"Again, I had nothing to do with it! I was just protecting my girlfriend!"

"Y-y-your what?"

"My girlfriend. You know, the one with the blond hair and blue eyes? That's her, and I would like to see her if you don't mind." Makoena glared at Sulfus, and he glared back at him. Just then, while the two were glaring at each other, Park came in.

"Excuse me, Captain," he said.

"What is it?"

"Chen has asked to see you." Both jumped when they heard that Chen was personally going to speak with Makoena.

"Send him in," he ordered.

"Yes, Sir."

"So, it was one of your members that lead the attack on the reactor?"

"Yes," Chen answered. "I had no intention to actually destroy the reactor. But I didn't anticipate that Xie of all people had taken my threat literally. I, on behalf of the Reisistance humbly apologize if we have caused any harm."

"I understand. But why do you go to such great lengths to bring harm to the people?"

"In case you haven't noticed, our people are dying from illness and the Founders have done nothing to deal with it."

"What plague? It's just this year's flu. Where did you hear about a plague?"

"It seems there has been some miscommunication. Here I was thinking that the Guests were dying from a plague, but it was really a flu." Chen started to feel remorse for his actions. Makoena feels like he should do something. And then, it hit him.

"How about this? There are a lot of rooms in the resort that are unused for the time being. How about we relocate the Guests there?" Chen looked pleased. "Of course. That will do very nicely."


	39. Chapter 39: Going Home

"Hey, have you heard?" said Miki. She was on the one of the patrol ships along with Sweet, Urie and a fully-recovered Raf.

"What is it?" Sweet asked.

"The Founders are allowing the Guests to stay in the resort."

"Really? That's so generous of them," said Urie.

"Yeah. I'm really going to miss this place though," Raf said, looked back at the Ark.

"What will you miss? The shooting or the near-death experiences we've been through?"

"None of that. Just the Ark itself." Just then, a large storm was headed their way.

"Well, this it."

"Yep. Time to go home."

* * *

><p>"So, I guess you all hate me for what I nearly did," Kabale sighed, looking down at her feet. Her friends were on one of the Resistance boats headed out to sea.<p>

"Don't worry about it," Cabiria said. "Water under the bridge as they say."

"Yeah, it was just the pressure that made you so agro. we won't hold it against you," Gas said.

"What about you, Sulfus? Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said. A storm appeared in front of them.

"This is it, huh?"

"Yep. We going back, people, so hold on."


End file.
